String Of Fate
by Marimosaber
Summary: In a world where after closing his eyes, can find his soul mate by following a red ribbon. They are destined to live happily ever after. It is my job, to make sure my best friend does get his happy ending. [AU one-shot]


A tiny red ribbon, swirling and dancing like flame. It could be very faintly seen or direct and strong. Only when you meet that special someone, will it appear. Pulling, tugging, twisting and knotting yourself to another who saw the same when they shut their eyes. Everyone eventually sighted this phenomenon all at some point. Then will you live happily ever after with that person.

So have I heard. From my books, my parents, my friends.

But this time, it was Len. My best friend.

He came rushing up to me, cheeks flushed, eyes shining like stars. Len panted, sweat smoothing his spiky hair down. A light whistle noise flowed through his throat. He motioned something with his hands, then pointing to his bag. I was alarmed. 'Breathe.' I shuffled with his bag pack, anxiously pulling out his inhaler.

He sucked the thing, but his eyes scanning rapidly at his surroundings. I was confused. The normal calm boy I knew would never run, or be that agitated in a period other than lunch. Len squeezed his eyes shut, and handed the inhaler back to me. I placed it back, before he hugged me tightly.

'I see it! I see my string of fate!' Len exclaimed in my ear.

I could feel his excited heart beat from his chest. Now, I could understand. 'Where does it lead to then? Who's the unlucky girl?' I smiled.

He's brows pushed together and he shrugged me away. 'I haven't met her. But hey, she must be one lucky girl to be linked to me.' Len pouted while I laughed.

After all, this was a once in a lifetime thing. Once, you sight that little ribbon, the person that it belonged to was your soul mate. Your love in this life. The one who will be by your side forever. It was marriage.

'Always so egotistical, I'm sure she will appreciate it.'

Somehow, his fingers found my hand, 'Rin, I'm scared.' Len turned to me, his face serious.

'What if it doesn't work out? What if we are paired wrongly? What if she cannot tolerate me?'

This felt strange. Len never was one to doubt himself. Sweat poured from his hand to mine. It felt slightly gross, but i knew not to pull away. This was a big deal to shota boy here and it was up to me, his best friend to nudge him on his way to adulthood.

'It will be fine. I'm sure she'll like you.' I gave a comforting squeeze. My chest hurt.

'But….but what if she's ugly?' His eyes widened.

This time I pulled away.

'Okay, okay. I'm kidding. Rin.' Len pulled my shirt, 'Please come with me, so I don't piss my pants.'

His comment tickled a laugh from my throat. The image of a girl running away screaming from my best friend was hilarious.

'Alright.' I said generously, 'Only, so you don't piss your pants. Which will result in your soul mate being pissed at you.'

Len punched the air victoriously. His blonde body started to shiver, in fear or anticipation. I didn't know. All I did know, was that if I didn't get him out from this state, he would never be happy. I hurriedly blinded him with my hands, 'Where does it point to?'

0

We walked in the hallway, lone footsteps bounced off the walls. The corridor was rather dimly lit and it was kind of creepy. There was more life in a graveyard. Len closed his eyes, my hand guiding him from the walls and through obstacles, 'It's getting stronger. I can feel it.' He squeaked at a strange pitch. Hands warm and hot from holding mine. I couldn't see anyone in the corridor, a strange relief crept over me. Maybe he was wrong..

Unless, she was in the classroom.

Len suddenly started speeding up, his hand tore away from mine. He started running at full speed.

'Len!'

There was a crash and he collided into a door. Len sprawled across the floor, head bruised. But, his eyes fluttered open. Clearly that thick head of his came in handy. I was about to run towards him, but stopped.

The wooden door creaked open and a girl shot her head out. Two long teal ponytails dragged to the floor, a spring onion chewed between a set of white pearls. Her eyes shone in a daze. I gasped, tongue in cheek. That girl was beautiful.

She noticed the blonde, her face began to flush profusely. Ears red, she shyly approached Len, 'Are… you okay?'

I recognised that girl. Her name was Miku. A shy girl who often hid in the library. She loved leeks and other vegetable. I snickered, Len hated vegetables.

My breath stopped short, as my best friend finally sat up. All attention fixed on Miku. His face too, heated up. They stared in awkward silence, eyes dazed and dreamy.

0

I turned away, wanting them to have their privacy. It was clear that both shared the same mutual feelings. It was plain love at first sight.

I do admit, that I was very much envious of them.

Out of nowhere, my body started to shake. A choking lump set itself in my throat, and no matter how much I swallowed. It wouldn't go away. I stumbled to my feet, and started to run. I knew I was a coward, a bad friend. But, I couldn't meet Miku in this state. I couldn't face Len with this appearance. I knew that they would question my disappearance afterwards and Len would like me to be there with him, but my feet took me elsewhere. It was only with running, that somehow I could hide.

0

If I'd stayed, how could I explain my tears?

_I kept my eyes open, running to nowhere. _

If I'd stayed, how could I explain in years to come that I have no soul mate?

_I shut my eyes, hoping to see nothingness._

If I'd stayed, how could I explain that the ribbon was always there from the start? Ever since I saw my best friend?

_There was only one answer; Even if I had stayed, my ribbon would never be returned back._

0

She is one lucky girl. I hope she remembers to give him his inhaler when he needs it.


End file.
